


Guitar Hero

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Aromantic Yixing, Bisexual Sehun, Crushing, Fluff, Gray Asexuality, Guitars, Highschool AU, Humor, Kings and Queens, M/M, No Underage Stuff bc i don't dabble with the devil sweaty, Other Characters - Freeform, Parallel Universes, Romance, Smut, Some music shit, Space Wars, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sehun can't keep the hot guy who sits in front of him in guitar, Jongin, out of his head. He sees him everywhere. Sehun thinks its just a coincidence— but is it really?





	Guitar Hero

”Fuck guitar, fuck music, fuck...” Sehun yelled under his breath, ever so slightly so the kids next to him wouldn't hear the profantities. He looked at the band room's wall, which was a good three meters away and squinted to see if he was playing the d minor chord right.

He was playing an A minor chord instead. 

His eyes fell upon the raven haired head behind his stand. This head's backside belonged to the most handsomest guitar player in the school, if not in the whole city of Chicago (Sehun knew that was stretch): Jongin Kim, an older senior and valedictorian of the '18 class. Tall, tan, muscular at the same time lithe, taking all the ap classes as possible, he was the epitome of 'prefect student'. People envied him, wanting be him, but Sehun only wanted to be on him.

Alas, Jongin would barely spare a glance at him. Jongin would be talking to some girls before class and after class he was snapchatting or talking to the teacher about whatever they were learning. Jongin would be assigned such hard songs that Sehun could only imagine playong them in his dreams. Speaking of dreams— the blonde once dreamed lf Jongin playing guitar in his dream. Naked.

Sehun would pay his entire college tution to see that.

It didn't help that Jongin was purely out of Sehun's league; being smart, handsome, kind and being musically gifted. Sehun, on the other hand was a little taller than the ravenet, but his perportions weren't as spectacular as Jongins. He had a small waist and broad shoulders, but incredibly wiry and awkward with his long ass legs and wide shoulders. It hadn't helped when Jongdae, his best friend, had bleached his short hair orange once. He had been getting glances and stares from pratically everyone. Even Jongin had looked at him. But now his hair was longer, a silky platnium blonde, suiting his pale complextion well. The blonde also wasn't as smart as Jongin, he took only two ap classes— language + literature and physcology while the ravenet had every single ap class and had never took a regular class in his four years of highschool. 

Only of he could have a sliver of Jongin's brains, brawn or beauty.

”Sehun? Sehun? Space to Sehun!” A familar soft voice broke him from his haze. It was Yixing Zhang,  another talented guitar player who often joked around and hung out with half of the class, and he was one of the really popular kids in Sehun's friend group. 

”Now that Sehun cares to give us his time, what four triads are in this song?”

”S-sorry”  Sehun flushed, looking at the notes infront of him as the kids around him turned to him, ”3, 1, 4 and 2 in the key of C... major?”

"Wow! Good job!" Yixing whispered as the teacher raised his eyes in surprise, "Good, Sehun. Now..."

Sehun took a deep breathe of relife. The teacher won't be up in his ass for the last twenty minutes of class so he had time for himself. Maybe he'd do some physics homework or get his presentation ready for spanish three. 

Or so he thought.

"Hey, how did you know what key the songs in?"

Fuck.

That voice. That smooth, deep voice did not belong just to anyone. Those hazel, gold-rimmed irises didn't belong just to anyone. It was Jongin. Jongin was talking to him!

He saw Yixing look mildly surprised in the corner of his eyes and his eyebrows raised a little bit but he didn't say anything and the blonde was glad. Yixing was the Chinese transfer student who could be a little blunt sometimes. And if he'd exposed Sehun for thristing over Jongin in front of Jongin he'd actual melt into the floor.

"The chords help, but I took Music Technology One so that class teaches what songs keys are in and how to indentify them.”

"Ah, so theres no point now on taking that class since I'll be graduating soon," Jongin chuckled softly.

"No but you could take it over the summer." Sehun sugested.

"Nah, I plan on getting as much sleep before college starts. I've heard the surviors— College is a million times hectic than highscool. I need to be armed and ready to go." Jongin grinned and they both laughed softly, so the teacher would notice them. The thought of college freaked Sehun out, but he was glad he'd got accepted into a dance school far, far from this boring town of Bloomdale. He was just sad to see Jongin go.

"So..." There was a pause of silence but it wasn't awkward. Or was it? Sehun was too flustered to notice. 

"You're the famed Sehun Oh, right?" Sehun was famed? What. The. Hell. Maybe the looks from both girls and boys weren't out of digust, maybe the 'hi's and 'hey's weren't just to ridicule how lonley and shy he was. Maybe he was too dumb to realize.

"I'm famous? Wow, I'm so famous I don't know how popular I am." He cracked a grin to ease his nerves but he wanted to cry when Jongin smiled. He's so good looking it hurts!

"I've heard the girls in PE talk about you while you were running around the track, and a let's just say it wasn't about how cute you looked." Did Jongin just call him cute? Jongin called him cute. Jongin. Jongin Kim. Called him. CUTE. He didn't care about the girls, they probably knew he wasn't completely straight after the incident with Doyeon and Chanyeol. 

"Oh." Sehun felt heat rush to his cheeks and ducked behind his stand so Jongin wouldn't see his face turn a horrid apple red but the senior just laughed. 

"I have to agree with Jongin, Hunnie. You're really cute! Don't be embarassed!" Yixing chimed in. But it was different with Yixing. He was like a brother, but Jongin— Jongin was a DADDY.

Sehun couldn't help but blush. And he was ready to cry when Jongin raised an eyebrow and repeated Yixing, "Hunnie?" 

And lord thank the gods, the bell rang, saving Sehun from any embarassment due to flirty Jongin. 

He was walking out of the band room with Yixing when Jongin walked past him winking, "See you around cutie." And with a show of finger guns, Jongin was gone. It was like he dissapeared in thin air.

When Sehun turned around to see if Yixing saw what he did, all he got was a blank stare and a 'what?'

The blonde wasn't keen on magic or shit like that, but there was no way Jongin could've vanished into thin air like that. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him because Yixing didn't even notice anything. 

Maybe. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol sehun is me in guitar. sorry for any mistakes, this is just the intro.


End file.
